1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a display apparatus and an image processing method for stereoscopic view using a parallax barrier method.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2004-334550, for example, there is described an image processing method for stereoscopic view using a parallax barrier method provided with a parallax barrier corresponding to each of subpixels.
In a hitherto known technique such as that of JP-A-2004-334550, it has been necessary to carry out a rendering or the like of image data for a total number of pixels for every viewpoint.
However, in the case of the image processing system for stereoscopic view using the parallax barrier method, what can actually be seen to be three-dimensional is an image of a number of effective pixels smaller than the total number of pixels. For example, in a case of stereoscopic view using a four-viewpoint stepwise parallax barrier method, if the size of the total pixels is 800 pixels in the horizontal direction by 600 pixels in the vertical direction, the size of the effective pixels is 600 pixels in horizontal direction by 200 pixels in vertical direction.
That is, in the hitherto known technique, as the rendering or the like of the image data for the total number of pixels is carried out for every view point, there has been a waste in an image processing.
Also, in order to carry out the rendering or the like at a high speed, it is preferable to use a high performance image processing processor but, in a display apparatus embedded on a gaming machine or the like, in order to control costs, it is necessary to adopt a low performance image processing processor for image processing.